


Concepts/Prompts

by ravens_wept



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concepts, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uzumaki Clan, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_wept/pseuds/ravens_wept
Summary: These will just be some random ideas that came to mind that I decided to post. Please, feel free to use them and let me know. I'd love to read the stories that would come of them. :)
Kudos: 1





	Concepts/Prompts

Ok, so, has anyone wondered what would change if Deadpool ended up in the Naruto-verse? What if Uzushiogakure took in Deadpool? Like what if they were like, "We're going to adopt this chaotic guy and make him one of our own!"  
What would change if that happened?

Freaking have fun with this, people!


End file.
